Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to expansion cards. More particularly, embodiments relate to expansion card configurations that have synergistic cooling, structural and volume reduction solutions.
Discussion
Expansion cards such as graphics cards and throughput cards may be used to expand the computing power of systems, wherein a typical expansion card may be connected to a mother board of a system via a PHI-e (Peripheral Components Interconnect Express, e.g., PHI Express x16 Graphics 150W-TAX Specification 1.0, PHI Special Interest Group) connector mounted to the mother board. As the computing power of certain expansion cards may increase, the addition of heat sinks and other cooling solutions to the cards may be needed in order dissipate heat generated by card components. Certain cooling solutions, however, may be relatively large and heavy, which can lead to concerns with regard to shock resistance (e.g., if the system is dropped during shipment). Moreover, trends toward smaller computing systems may limit the amount of available volume to be dedicated to cooling solutions.